The present invention relates to a stem of a bicycle or the like, and more particularly to a stem having a fixing device.
A handle stem fixing device for a bicycle and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,301 to Katayama. The stem 5 is fixed to the head tube 13 by a long bolt 2 and a cone 3. After a long term of using, the long bolt 2 of the coupling portion of the stem and the head tube will become loose due to vibration, shock or the like transferred to the coupling portion so that the handlebar may become loose.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stems.